donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Muncher
Munchers are small spider-like creatures that live on Donkey Kong Island, and appear in the game Donkey Kong Country Returns. Information Appearance Munchers are shown to be quite small and one alone would possibly not be a big threat. They have a great resemblance to spiders and have black as their only/main colour. They are born in orange eggs with horizontal yellow stripes. The place where the eggs were had spiders webs on the eggs and around the areas but this was likely left by the parent and likely has no significance. They are also quite bouncy. Powers and Abilities The munchers have no specific abilities but when many are together they form a swarm which can make them stronger and very deadly (as they are able to kill Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong). They can also climb up walls. Home The Munchers live in the forest area. In there specific area it is also populated by Frogoons, Hopgoons and Skittlers. They are presumably eaten when the wave hits them. The fact that they (supposedly) eat their spider brethren is slight cannibalism. It is shown that there home has ruin like traps (mostly crushing blocks and spikes) with spider pictures on them and the plant life doesn't have anything that unique and/or specific.However, there are many spider webs fitting the munchers. There are also platforms in the background that the webs attach too. Muncher Marathon In Muncher Marathon Donkey Kong and/or Diddy Kong enter their area of the forest. The Kongs are forced to pound a specific area to continue but break some eggs when doing so, angering the Munchers in the eggs and they break free to attack the Kongs. The level is straight forward, going right but to slow them down there are walls (some move) and crushers so the Munchers can catch up (as well as collectibles that force the player to slow take longer). After, the Kongs go to a section where they are shot up by barrels (it automatically shoots except for the last one which will disappear when the player shoots to complete the level) while still being chased. If the players gets the G they are much closer to being killed and the munchers destroy the barrels (which will obviously destroy the player if they are inside). Appearances *Donkey Kong Country Returns (first appearance)- Nintendo Wii *Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D (remake of original Wii version)- Nintendo 3DS Trivia *The Munchers only appeared in one level in the Wii Version of DKCR and are never seen again, however there are spider enemies found there and the ruins have spider symbols. *It's unknown whether or not the Munchers are directly linked to Skittlers but both are found in the same place. *It is possible the Munchers have lived there for generations since the crushers have spider symbols or they could possibly have history tied to the areas or ruin-like blocks. de:Mampfer Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Enemies Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Articles to be merged